


A New Day - HP

by spartanqueen123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartanqueen123/pseuds/spartanqueen123
Summary: Being alone makes it easier to see things that you never saw before. To notice details that you wouldn’t have before when surrounded by people constantly vying for your attention. When you are alone, it becomes easier to fit all the pieces of the puzzle together and to see the picture.And sometimes, the picture that you see is not the one you thought you would.DISCLAIMER: This work is based of JK Rowling's work. I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or the original plot. Only the plotline of this work is mine. This is purely for leisure and not for sale or profit.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Remus Lupin/George Weasley, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Fred Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so I hope you enjoy.

**CHAPTER ONE.**

Lying in bed, I stared at the Gryffindor dorm ceiling. I had become so used to spending all of my time here recently since Hermione and Ron stopped speaking to me. I would never understand it. They were supposed to be my best friends. The people who stuck with me through thick and thin. The people who trusted you irrevocably and believed you word. But no. Instead, they deserted me. I could understand Ron’s reasoning. He always wanted fame and fortune and so he was angry that I had both. He didn’t care that I detested my fame. That I wished I could rid myself of it and just be another normal wizard. Hermione, though, puzzled me. She was supposed to be the intelligent one. She was the one who could figure everything out. So why would she believe that I entered the tournament myself.  Especially after I explicitly stated that I would never want to enter that tournament for fear of my life.

Sometimes, I really don’t understand why things like this happens to me. I came here hoping for a reprieve from the trauma I had to suffer through at the Dursleys. Instead, year after year since I came back to the Wizarding world, I have found myself in life-or-death situations. First year, I faced off with Quirrell who had Voldemort attached to the back of the year. Second year, I had to save Ron’s younger sister, Ginny, from the basilisk. Last year, I had to go back in time in order to save Sirius and Buckbeak from their deaths. Wasn’t there an adult who could do this stuff? Dumbledore is supposed to be all powerful and all knowing. How was it that he fell for the fake summons to the Ministry but managed to make it back just in time to remove me from the chamber where the Philosopher's stone was located? Why didn’t he save Ginny since he would have had to know where the Chamber of Secrets was located in order to send Fawkes to save me? Come to think of it, why didn’t he just seal off the chamber in the first place since he obviously knew where it was? And why did he send Hermione and I back to save Sirius when it would have been much easier to go back and do it himself?

Speaking of Hermione and Ron, where are they? Dinner should be over by now. Reaching over the edge of my four-poster bed, I pull the Marauder’s map out of my trunk. 

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

A map of Hogwarts spreads out on the previously blank piece of parchment. Scanning the map, I located them along with Ginny and Molly in the headmaster’s office. What were they doing there? Better yet, why was Mrs. Weasley at Hogwarts? If it was a family emergency wouldn’t the twins and Percy be there as well as Mr. Weasley? I grab my Invisibility cloak and as I am about to wipe the map to go see what’s happening, I notice something strange. There, in Moody’s office is not only Moody but another name as well. Who is Barty Crouch Jr.? Changing my plans, I pull the cloak on and begin making my way to the Defense classroom on the third floor. When I get there, I make my way to the back of the classroom where the door to Moody’s office is located. I carefully open the door and slip in. There, sitting at his desk is Moody. I look at the map and the back at Moody in rapid succession. Instead of Moody, the name by the dot at Moody’s desk is Barty Crouch Jr. That must mean that whoever this is, is currently using Polyjuice to look like Moody. So that’s where Snape’s potions ingredients were disappearing to. Making a rash decision, I wipe the map and pull my cloak off. 

“Professor.”

Moody’s eyes flew up from the parchment on his desk he was reading. “Potter! I didn’t hear you enter.”

“My apologies, Professor, but I did knock,” I replied.

“You did?” he asked, a disbelieving look on his face.

“Yes, Sir. I think you were just preoccupied,” I said, glancing at the parchment on his desk.

“Did you need something, Potter?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir. I was just wondering; do you know who Barty Crouch Jr. is?"

By the way he froze up when he heard my  question, I knew that the map was completely accurate and this was an imposter. 

“Why do you need to know?” he asked.

“Tell me who he is and I will explain,” I replied.

“He is Mr. Crouch’s son. He was a death eater. His father switched him and his dying mother using Polyjuice and held him captive in his home.”

“And how did that make you feel, Barty?” I asked.

“How?” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

“I have my ways. The question you should be asking is how do we move  forward .” I state, walking forward and sitting in the chair opposite him. 

“What do you want, Potter?” he asks, finally regaining the ability to think properly.

“Would you believe that this is the first time that someone has asked me that question. What do I want? Well before I came into the Wizarding world, all I wanted was for me my family to love me. Instead, they treated me worse than a house elf. I was forced to do all the house and yard work and heaven forbid that I made a mistake. I was beaten, bruised and burnt. I spent the first ten and a half years of my life living in a cupboard. My teachers never believed me when I told them and it just made my punishments worse so I stopped telling anyone. My cousin loved playing this game with the other kids in the neighborhood called ‘Harry Hunting’. The first time he broke a bone, Uncle Vernon laughed and threw me into my cupboard. ‘The freak doesn’t deserve a doctor’ he said. Then, I got my Hogwarts letter. The weird things I could do were magic. There were others like me. I wasn’t a freak. But then I came here. My first day here I was bombarded by person wishing to congratulate ‘the Savior of the Wizarding world’. All I wanted was to be normal. To learn magic. To have the most stressful thigs in my life be assignments and exams. But no. Year after year I have been tossed into dangerous situations. What do I want? I want to understand why. Why is it my responsibility to defeat the Dark Lord? I am barely fourteen. I don’t know enough magic to pass my O.W.L.s. How in the world do they expect me to defeat a man who is known as ‘the most powerful Dark Lord in the last two centuries’? Because of some prophecy. I don’t even know what the prophecy says. Apparently, I’m too young to be told about things that affect my life but I’m old enough to face Voldemort to save their asses. And now I’m stuck in a tournament where I can possibly die.” Everything that I had been holding in just poured out. The hurt. The pain. The tears. All of it. I was shocked. Here I was telling this Death Eater things that I would never tell anyone else. But that wasn’t the biggest shock. Not by a long shot. The biggest shock was him coming around his desk and pulling me into a hug and letting me cry into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO.**

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to dump all of that on you,” I said softly. We had changed positions so now he was sitting and holding me in his lap with my head buried in his neck.  Usually, I would be weirded out by how we were sitting but for some reason I was actually very comfortable. That just goes to show that I am messed up mentally. That’s the only explanation as to why I would feel comfortable in the embrace of a Death Eater.

“It’s alright, Harry.” The low timber of his voiced shocked me. I pulled back. Instead of Moody I saw a man with straw colored hair and brown eyes. 

“I’m guessing the Polyjuice wore off,” he said. I nodded not trusting my voice. He barely looked older than thirty. “It’s after curfew. I should walk you back to Gryffindor tower.” He grabbed Moody’s flask and took a sip. His skin bubbled and changed until I was staring at Moody’s face once more. I got off of his lap and together we made our way towards my common room. 

“So, what do we do now?” he asks me when we arrive at our destination obviously wondering if I would tell anyone about him impersonating Moody.

“Now, I go to sleep. Tomorrow I attempt to make it through my classes before I face dragons in the first task. After that, I don’t know,” I reply.

"One step at a time?" he asked.

"We'll see what happens with the new day tomorrow brings," I replied.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waking up the next day was a chore knowing what I would be faced with. Summoning up all the strength I had, I went through the monotonous routine of getting ready. Grabbing my bookbag, I made my way to the Great Hall. As per usual, everyone either ignored me or shot glares at me. I had only begun eating when shadows fell over the table. 

"Potter," said Moody's gruff voice, "come with me."

"Yes, sir," I responded and grabbed my stuff. We made short work of the trip to his office. It wasn't until we were inside and the door warded against eavesdroppers and prying eyes that he spoke again.

"Are you ready for the First task, Potter?" he asked, true concern in his voice. I was shocked. I couldn't remember the last time someone had been truly worried for my safety. I could see the concern in his eyes and it made my heart warm.

"As ready as I'll ever be with what we are up against," I responded, before remembering that I wasn't supposed to know what we were up against. My panic must have shown on my face because he gave me a soft smile (well as soft as a smile can look on Moody's scarred face.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone." I sighed a breath of relief at his words.

"Do you have a strategy?" he asked.

"I think so. I'm going to summon my broom and fly to retrieve the egg."

"Good...that's good. And fireproofing spells?"

"I practiced a few but they haven't worked," I responded despondently.

“That’s okay. Before you head out to the tent just come meet me and we’ll  make sure you’re fireproof.” 

“Isn’t that cheating?” I asked.

“Cheating has been a part of the Triwizard tournament since it was established. Besides, it’s only cheating if you get caught,” he said, a smirk on his face.

“Thanks. I should get headed to my classes.”

“See you later, Potter.”

-Time skip to just before the task because I’m a lazy shit and can’t be bothered to write about the rest of his day.-

Quickly, I made my way to Moody’s classroom. He was sitting to the front of the class waiting for me.

“Well?” I said.

“Patience is a virtue,” he replied with a smirk.

“Not one that I have the liberty to enjoy at the moment,” I shot back.

“Ignis tangere,” he said, making two circular motions with his wand and then a downward flick with an upward flick following it in rapid succession. I felt like ice cold water was trickling down my spine.

“Thanks, Barty,” I said.

“Good luck, Potter.”

- Another time skip because the walk to the tent is  boring.-

“Alright everyone. For the First task you will be required to retrieve a golden egg from a nesting mother dragon. Inside this bag are the four dragons that you will choose from,” said Ludo Bagman. 

Fleur went first and withdrew a Hungarian Horntail. Cedric got the Common Welsh Green. Krum got the Swedish Short Snout. I reached into the bag and pulled out the final dragon, a Chinese Fireball. 

“If you look carefully, you will see a number on your  miniature dragons. That number is the order in which you will be asked to complete the task. Good luck,” Bagman said.  Looking at my dragon, I saw that I would be going last.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for. The start of the Triwizard tournament. For the First task, the four champions have been asked to retrieve a golden egg from nesting mother dragons. We will begin with Fleur Delacour.” Fleur exited the tent with her back ramrod straight. Bagman announced a play by play of her retrieval of the egg. She attempted to put the dragon to sleep and was successful however she lost points because it snorted out a flame while sleeping that burnt her arm. She finished with forty-six points. Next, went Diggory. He transfigured a few rocks into some pigs to distract the dragon. On his way ack to the tent, the dragon lunged at him and clawed his arm which left three deep gashes. He finished with forty-two points. Krum attempted to use a blinding curse to disable the dragon, but the pain drove the dragon into a rage trashing some of the other eggs. He finished with thirty-seven points.

Finally, it was my turn. I made my way out into the arena. The dragon stood at the other end, walking around her nest.

“ Accio broomstick.” I said. I waited for the sound of my broom flying through the air but it never came. “ Accio broomstick,” I said a second time. Just like before, nothing happened. “Shit,” I said to myself. Why wasn’t it working. I had practiced the summoning charm so much and it had worked. It was at that moment that the dragon took notice of me.

“ _~Filthy disgusting wretched humans taking Helga and her clutch away from their home~_ ,” she hissed as she made her way towards me ready to attack. I was shocked to my core. I could understand her.

“~ _Wait!~_ "I shouted as she was about to slash at me with her claws. She froze mid-swipe. 

"~ _Speaker_ ," she hissed.

" _~I mean you no harm, Great One. But one of your clutch is an imposter. It will only bring harm to your children. Please allow me to remove it~_ ," I said, hoping that she would believe me.

" _~You may remove the imposter egg but be sure not to harm one of my clutch or I will have your life~_ ," she hissed back. Cautiously, I made my way to the nest and retrieved the egg. When I was almost to the tent, I turned to her. 

" _~Thank you, Great One~_ , I said. I hustled through the entrance of the tent. It wasn't until I was inside the tent that the crowd erupted into cheers. The judges gave their scores and I received forty-nine points in total.

-Minor time skip to the common room.-

Upon entering the common room, I was immediately bombarded by people congratulating me on coming in first. I put a small smile on my face although I did not want to be here right now and made my way to the staircase that led to the boys' dorm. 

As I was changing my clothes, I heard the door open.

"Harry, can we talk?"

"Why?" I asked, turning around to face my former best friends, folding my arms across my chest.

"Look, Harry. We've had a lot of time to think about it and we've realized that you wouldn't have entered this willingly. We're sorry we didn't believe you. Please forgive us," Granger said in a rush.

"No," I said and went back to getting ready for the night. 

"What do you mean 'no'?" Granger ask, her voice showing disbelief as if she was positive that I would take them back as friends.

"Exactly what I said Granger. I'm not forgiving you. Friends don't just ditch each other like the both of you ditched me. They have faith in each other. They trust each other. they believe each other. I told you both that I did not want to enter this stupid tournament before the champions were chosen. Seems you didn't believe me when I said that because if you did you would have stood by me when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire. But you didn't. Instead, you chose to abandon me. If I'm to defeat Voldemort I need people who I could count on to stand by my side as friends. Not flakes. So no. I don't forgive you. You are both no longer friends of mine." Ron looked like he wanted to say something but Hermione grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out of the room. I finished getting ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you caught the Married...with Children reference. If you didn't then wow I feel old. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to post regularly because I know how much it sucks to wait on new chapters when you're reading a book.


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER THREE. **

Waking up well rested and not dreading having to deal with the general populace was something that I could get used to. I got out of bed and went through my usual routine of getting ready for the day ahead. I began my trek to the Great Hall but I was stopped by Ron, Ginny and Hermione just as I exited the Common Room. 

"Harry, why won't you forgive Ron and Hermione, baby? They are very sorry and they just want to be friends again," said the youngest Weasley.

"First of all, why I no longer want to be friends with them is rather simple. I need friends who will stick by my side. Not abandon me whenever they feel. I can't take the constant hot and cold with them. Secondly, why in the bloody hell are you calling me 'baby'?"

A confused expression made its way across her face as she responded. "Because I'm your girlfriend."

I looked at her and did the only thing I could in response to that. I laughed. "Ginny," I said slowly as if I were speaking to a child, "you and I aren't dating. We could never ever date."

"And why is that?" Ron asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Because I'm gay, Ronald," I said shaking my head. 

"No you're not," said Granger all matter-of-factly.

"Last I checked," I said coldly, "I'm the only one who can decide who I want to fuck and Ginny is lacking the right body parts to do that fucking." Tired of this conversation, I walked off ignoring their efforts at trying to stop me.

-Time skip because breakfast was boring and all he did was eat and be glared at.-  


Potions was my first class of the day so after breakfast I made my way down to the dungeons. As I walked into the potions corridor, someone pushed past me knocking me to the floor and scattering my books that were in my hands. Looking up I saw Ron glare at me as he and Granger walked by.   


"Trouble in paradise, Potter?" came Malfoy's snobbish voice.   


"Bugger off, Malfoy," I said as I began to gather up my things.  


"Five points from Gryffindor for your language, Potter," came Snape's monotonous voice. We all hurried into the classroom and took our seats.  


"Looks as though you and I are working together today," said Malfoy as he took the seat next to me.   


"Today you will be working on brewing a Shrinking potion. The ingredients and instructions are on the board. Begin."  


"You want to get the ingredients, Potter?" Malfoy asked, eyebrow raised.  


"Sure," I said. I quickly made my way to the supply closet and gathered the necessary ingredients to make the potion.  


"I'll add the ingredients while you prepare them," Malfoy said as I returned to our table. I nodded and we began to quietly work on our potion. By the time the bell rang signaling the end of class, we had a perfectly brewed potion.  


"Listen, Malfoy. Don't you think it's about time we ended this silly little feud that we've got going and move on?" I asked. "Friends?" I asked, holding my hand out for him to shake.  


Taking my hand, He smirked at me. "Friends."  


"See around, Draco," I said as I left making my way to my next class.  


The rest of the day was a blur. I made my way from class to class, avoided the Annoying Trio every time they tried to approach me. After dinner, I made my way up to my dorm. Ensuring that I was alone, I got the Marauder's map out of my trunk.  


"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map appeared and I quickly scanned the map for Barty. Seeing that he was in his office, I grabbed my Invisibility Cloak and made my way to the second floor. Quietly, I slipped into his office and pulled off the Cloak.   


"Hey, Barty," I said softly. He looked up, panicked for a second but quickly calmed when he saw that it was just me.  


"Need something, Potter?" he asked as he went back to grading papers.  


"Yes, actually," I said as I made my way around his desk to stand next to him leaning on the desk.  


"Well?" he asked, not looking up from what he was doing.  


"I need you to take me to him," I said. He looked up, expression clearly saying that he thought I was insane.  


"Why would you want to do that?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.  


"Because Barty, I've been thinking a lot lately and I've been putting the pieces together. You're a Death Eater. He wouldn't send you here for no reason. You put my name into the Goblet of Fire. He's been trying to come back. Putting two and two together, it's obvious that he needs something from me in order to do that or else he wouldn't have had you enter me. So let's do it now. Why wait? I'd much rather you take me now than be whisked away during one of the tasks."  


"You sure about this, Potter?" he asked. I don't think that I will ever get used to people being concerned for me.  


"As sure as I can be given the number of times he has tried to kill me," I said, giving a nervous laugh.  


"Alright, you'll have to wait until a Hogsmeade weekend when we can both get out of Hogwarts because the portkey won't work within these wards," he said thoughtfully.   


"You know, that there are other ways to get out of Hogwarts with no one the wiser," I said slowly.  


"Really?" he asked, eyebrows raised.  


"Yes. There's a passage beneath a one-eyed witch statue by the stairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, leading to the cellar of Honeydukes. You just have to tap the hump with your wand and say the word Dissendium to the witch and the hump on the statue will open just wide enough for a small person to slide down to the hidden passageway. You'll have to wait until you become you again though because Moody's body won't fit."

"Well, we'll leave in ten minutes then," he said. He continued grading papers to pass the time while I walked around examining his office.   


"You know, it just occurred to me that you need access to Moody to get hairs for the Polyjuice potion. Where is he?" I asked.  


"In the trunk in the corner. It's heavily warded and extended."  


"Why don't you just cut off his hair and kill him?" I inquired.   


"Because the potion won't work if he is dead." I nodded my head.  


"Urgh," I heard him say. Turning I saw that the Polyjuice had worn off.  


"Let's go," I said, slipping the Invisibility Cloak over the both of us. Quickly we made our way to the passage. About halfway to Honeydukes he stopped. We slipped out of the cloak.   
  


"The wards end here," he said. "We can portkey to his hideout now."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a soda bottle top. Grabbing my shoulder, he whispered, "Mosmorde."  


"Well...well...well," came a posh voice as we stumbled to a landing.   


"Potter," said Voldemort's cold, snake-like voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if you got the Katy Perry reference.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

Sitting on a throne like chair on a raised podium to the front of thee room was Voldemort and he did not look well. It was as though his features had been burned and blurred; they were waxy and oddly distorted, and the whites of his eyes now had a permanently bloody look, though the pupils were not yet the slits that Harry knew they would become. 

"Moldy shorts," I said, nodding politely in contrast to my statement. Barty froze beside me and Lucius lost the usual air he had and his jaw dropped. "What happened to pureblood etiquette, Lucius?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Immediately, he closed his mouth and pulled himself together.

"Avada kedavra." I registered the words a moment before I saw the green light of the spell coming towards me. Just before it hit me, I was pulled by my hand out of its path. A beat passed. Then another. Voldemort and Lucius both wore shocked expressions.

"Potter," Barty hissed at me, "are you trying to get yourself tortured and killed?" 

"I'm sorry," I said meekly. I looked up at him and he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Remember what you came to do," he said, voice shaking. I nodded my head and turned to face the Dark Lord.

"Sorry about that. It was supposed to be a joke," I said softly, looking down at my feet.

"And here Severus had me believing that Potter listened to no one. Why is it that he chose to listen to a Death Eater I would like to know." said Lucius.

"Snape knows nothing about me," Barty spat out words laced with venom. "He thinks Potter is a spoiled brat and that couldn't be further from the truth."

"And what exactly did you do to have one of my most loyal followers back you so strongly, Potter?" Voldemort asked, voice a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"I told him the truth. That I don't want a part in this war. Hell, I don't even know why you were so hell bent on killing me when I was a baby. What could I have done? I could barely walk back then. What could that stupid prophecy have said to make you want to come after me?"

"You don't know what it says?' Voldemort asked, voice disbelieving.

"How would I know when Dumbledore refuses to tell me anything of importance?" I asked. "Look Voldemort, all I want is to live my life in peace. To grow up and have a family and a job that I love. Before I got my Hogwarts letter, I knew nothing about this world. I was treated the way some people treat their house elves. Maybe worse. I'm not the person Snape has you believing I am. I never wanted to fight you these past few years. I was lied to, coerced and tricked into those situations. Can we just call a truce?"

A minute passed. Then another. "Would you swear an Unbreakable Vow?" he asked slowly.

"It depends," I replied evenly.

"On?" he asked.

"How you word it. I've read a lot over the past few weeks since everyone shunned me. I've learnt a lot. The way you arrange words in a vow is very important." 

Lucius looked surprised. "It's becoming more and more obvious that all the things that I have heard about you from Severus might be lies," he said.

"It's does not have to be lies per se. It's just that he doesn't have a very high opinion of me. He never gives me a chance to explain myself. Come to think of it since my first night at Hogwarts, I got the distinct feeling that he did not like me for some reason. It has just developed from there and now the feeling is mutual."

"Would you swear the Vow if I allow you to word it?" he asked.

"You would do that?" I inquired, my disbelief clear in my voice.

"Yes so longs as you make sure to include that you will not kill me and stand against me," he said.

"Brat," Barty said, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the interaction, "are you sure about this?" I looked at him and smiled, nodding my head.

"Alright then," I said, pulling out my wand. "I swear on my magic that I will not stand against Voldemort and will not fight him unless I am defending myself or someone I love. If I break my vow, may my magic be stripped from me. So mote it be"

"We should be getting back to Hogwarts," Barty said. " Someone may have noticed that you're missing and it is already way passed curfew."

"Barty," said Voldemort, voice emotionless.

"Yes, my Lord," he responded tentatively.

"We have much to discuss when next I see you. Also, Potter. I may require your assistance in the foreseeable future if you would be amenable."

"Depends on what it is," I responded. "Just because I am not against you does not mean that I'm going to be actively helping you either. I don't know you nor do I trust you very much. Until I know exactly what you are fighting for I can't say that agree with you and I thereby cannot say whether or not I will help you."

"I cannot fault you for that. Maybe Barty could bring you back to the manor sometime and I can explain it all to you."

"Maybe," I replied. "Barty," I said softly turning to him. It was only then that I noticed that he had never let go of my hand. I was shocked that I did not realize before as I usually did not feel comfortable with people touching me. 

"You ready?" he asked, voice low. I nodded in response. He pulled out the Port Key and held it out for me to touch. "Mosmorde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
